That is progress
by Melisa Mayte
Summary: Malia no recordaba mucho sobre celebrar cumpleaños, pero que bueno que tiene a Stiles para recordarle. "Este fic participa del fandom de Teen Wolf en el Reto de Apertura: "Parejas Favoritas" del foro La Revolución de los Fandoms".


Era su cumpleaños, su primer cumpleaños siendo humana desde hace 8 años, para ser más específicos. No recordaba mucho sobre las celebraciones que se hacen en los cumpleaños. Pastel, piñata, ponerle la cola al unicornio sin cuerno. Cosas como esas eran las únicas que recordaba.

— ¿Tenemos en serio que hacer esto?- Se queja, suspirando prolongadamente. Sus hombros se encorvan mientras rueda los ojos, aburrida. Ella no quería celebrar su cumpleaños, solo quedarse en casa de Stiles y ver alguna tonta película, como todos los días ordinarios.

Stiles deja de buscar, lo que sea que busca, en su armario, para girar sobre sus talones y ver a Malia, sentada en la cama haciendo un puchero. Ella en realidad no creía ser una buena idea ir a cenar con el Sheriff Stilinski, ¿qué tal y dice algo que estaba mal? Aún sigue aprendiendo en no decir nada que no se debe saber.

— Malia, ya hablamos de esto.- Habla Stiles sacando unos calcetines, al parecer ya encontró lo que busca. Se acercó a la cama y observo al coyote, aun no estaba lista para la cena que su padre organizo en honor a su cumpleaños. Solo estarán los tres.

— Si, pero- Pone los ojos en blanco mientras habla. — simplemente no creo sea una buena idea.- Bajo el rostro evitando los ojos curiosos de Stiles. — ¿Y si digo algo mal?- Susurra.

Si dice algo mal es probablemente que el Sheriff la mire sin entender y Stiles tendrá que intervenir. Aunque ella no entendía porque tanto alboroto cuando ella decía algo como _"La temporada de apareamiento"_ y cosas así, hacían tanta incomodidad en el ambiente, ella no quería poner incomodo al señor Stilinski.

Stiles agarra delicadamente su mentón, haciendo que alce la mirada para que lo viera a los ojos. El sonrió. — Has progresado Malia.- Eso siempre le decía a ella, y podía sentir orgullo llenando el aire. — Estoy seguro no dirás nada mal.- Besa su frente al terminar de asegurar algo que él no sabía. Cualquier cosa podía pasar.

Aun así ella le cree. El sheriff se había esforzado, así como Stiles, para hacerle esta cena de cumpleaños, gastando dinero para ir a uno de los mejores restaurantes de Beacon Hills. Su primera cena de cumpleaños siendo una adolecente humana. Un poco más alegre Malia se levantó de la cama, y fue al baño, a prepararse para la cena.

_.u._

Quien diría que los vestidos son en realidad incomodos. Tan ajustado, y sin posibilidades de hacer muchos movimientos en una batalla. _Eso pasa cuando pides un consejo de ropa a Lydia Martin. _Piensa ella.

Malia se vio en el espejo de cuerpo entero de la habitación de Stiles. El vestido blanco que llevaba puesto se pegaba muy bien a su figura. Su cabello estaba perfectamente peinado, con rizos más definidos. El maquillaje consistía en apenas un poco de rubor y brillo labial. Y por último, los tacones negros hacia que sus piernas parecieran más largas y tonificadas.

_De hecho me veo bien_. Pensó la chica coyote. No era para nada su estilo, pero _una ocasión especial, merece un estilo especial_, repite las palabras que la rubia-fresa le dijo cuándo andaban de compras por su cumpleaños. Aunque ella quería elegir unos jean y una blusa holgada, es obvio que Lydia no se lo permitió. Ahora usa un vestido, muy diferente a los que usaba a los 8 años.

Se encogió de hombros, decidiendo que ya estaba lista. Stiles entra a la habitación cuando ella seguía mirándose en el espejo, y cuando la mira queda sorprendido. Malia no puede evitar pensar que no se veía bien, tal vez no le gustaba a Stiles.

— Wooow.- Exclama Stiles, mirándola de abajo a arriba, mientras que ella se giraba para verlo. — Te ves realmente hermosa. Wooow.- Dice tartamudeando un poco. Los nervios y algo más llenaban la habitación. Malia sonrió.

— Gracias.- Dice ella, viendo a Stiles acercase. — ¿Ya nos vamos?- Pregunta, haciendo caso omiso sobre el peculiar olor que deprendía de Stiles.

Stiles asiento, y la abraza, fue un abrazo tan tierno y delicado que Malia respondió con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. El aún era cálido sobre su piel fría. Stiles beso su mejilla, su frente, su otra mejilla, su nariz, su mentón muy cerca de sus labios. Malia gruño levemente, queriendo un verdadero beso, haciendo que Stiles riera un poco.

— Feliz cumpleaños, Malia.- Susurra el antes de por fin besarla.

Un beso cargado de ternura y amor. Se sentía tan bien sus labios juntos, se acoplaban perfectamente. Una danza entre sus lenguas empezó cuando el pidió permiso para profundizar aquel beso. Malia pasó sus manos por el cabello de él, el beso subiendo de nivel. Stiles puso sus manos en la cadera de ella, acercándolo a él, no dejando espacio entre ellos. Cuando el aire ya era vital para vivir se separaron, lentamente.

— Gracias.- Susurra ella de nuevo mirándolo a los ojos luego de unos segundos del beso. Los dos tenían las respiraciones agitadas, y sus labios algo hinchados. —Me gusta celebrar mi cumpleaños si estás conmigo.- Confiesa ella con una sonrisa que contagio Stiles a también sonreír.

— Eso es progreso.-

Los dos ríen antes de envolverse en otro beso, más profundo, más hambriento. De pronto la ropa estaba sobrando mucho, estaba en el trabajo de quitarle el seco a Stiles, cuando el grito del Sheriff desde el primer piso los interrumpió.

— ¡Ustedes dos, dejen de hacer lo que sea que hacen y bajen que se nos hace tarde!- La voz del señor Stilinski era seria a la vez que divertida.

Se separaron riendo. Las manos de Stiles estaban en las mejillas de Malia, se miraban demostrando todos sus sentimientos sin necesidad de palabras.

— Debemos bajar ya.- Comenta Stiles y Malia asiente, los dos saliendo del trance de sus miradas.

Él se acomoda su saco. Malia agarra su chaqueta de cuero blanca, la que Lydia dijo podía usar sin arruinar el atuendo. Los dos bajaron agarrados de la mano. El papá de Stiles la felicita por su cumpleaños apenas la ve bajar. El sheriff se había convertido en poco tiempo en el padre que ella en realidad nunca tuvo.

El viaje en la patrulla del Sheriff fue sumamente divertido para Malia. Ella por ser la cumpleañera estaba al frente, mientras Stiles atrás. El sheriff Stilinski la dejo prender las luces y ruidos de la patrulla. Este sin duda era su mejor cumpleaños.

_.u._

El restaurante era hermoso. Grande. Lujoso. Era increíble que el señor Stilinski haya logrado pagar esto. Ella sabía de sus dudas económicas que aún tienen la familia Stilinski. Stiles siempre se veía preocupado por eso, pero desde que le perdonaron la deuda en Echo House, los dos ya parecían más calmados, aun así se sorprende que pueda pagar esto.

Le dijeron que podía pedir lo que quisiera. Todo de la carta se veía tan… delicioso, y extraño. Miro a las mesas alrededor. Así podía saber cómo eran esos platos que tienen nombres extraños. No ayudo mucho. ¿Por qué no fueron mejor por pizza?

Se acercó a Stiles. Él jugaba con su corbata mientras miraba la carta. Malia pensaba que él se veía tan extraño vestido tan formar, pero también se veía sexy. Malia sacudió la cabeza, alejando esos pensamientos que no son apropiados por ahora.

— Stiles.- Susurra, aprovechando que el sheriff, que estaba enfrente de ellos, estaba metido en su menú.

— ¿Eh?- Dice el, mirándola.

Ella pone su carta enfrente de los dos, ocultando sus rostros en el enorme menú que estaba escrito en la carta.

— No he probado nada de esto.- Lo mira seria y algo avergonzada. — Nunca.-

Stiles ríe un poco y mira la carta en sus manos. — Creo que te gustara el lomo de carne. Con papas.- Aconseja con una sonrisa.

Malia asiente y antes de alejarse de él, le deja un pequeño beso en los labios como agradecimiento. Al final pidió exactamente lo que Stiles le aconsejo. Y valla que estaba delicioso, fue realmente difícil mantener los modales que Kira le había enseñado el día anterior. Comió lo más lento y paciente que pudo. No quería que el sheriff pensara que era una mala invitada, o al menos eso dijo Kira que no quería que pensara.

La cena paso entre anécdotas, bromas y sarcásticos comentarios. Malia noto que lo sarcástico de Stiles era de herencia de su padre. Al fin había llegado el momento que tanto la chica coyote estaba esperando. El postre. Un pedazo de pastel de chocolate había pedido, con helado de vainilla al lado.

Era increíble lo delicioso que cocinaban en este lugar, en gran parte le recordó al postre que su madre le daba cuando era pequeña… Mucho antes del "accidente". El remordimiento de esos recuerdos juega en su lengua, haciendo de pronto que el sabor del chocolate ya no fueran tan bueno. Los recuerdos de su madre, su hermana, su padre siempre aparecen cuando menos debe recordarlos.

Alzo la mirada, vio al sheriff comiendo su postre que era un flan. También se veía y olía delicioso. Stiles se había ido al baño, dejando solos a ella con el sheriff, lo cual no fue tan malo como ella pensó, el sheriff no pregunto nada y ella no tenía que hablar y decir algo mal. El silencio era cómodo. Pero el señor Stilinski lo rompió.

— Tienes algo, mmm, hay.- Dice el señor Stilinski señalando una parte de su cara. Ella frunce su ceño algo confundida mientras toca sus mejillas.

El sheriff agarra una servilleta y limpia la nariz de Malia, como si ella fuera apenas una bebe en una heladería. La chica se pregunta _"¿Cuándo había llegado helado a su nariz?" _Definitivamente Kira le dirá que eso no es modales en la mesa.

Le dio al sheriff una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento. — Gracias.-

— No importa cariño.-

La palabra cariño se repitió un par de veces más en su cabeza. Su padre, el señor Tate, se lo había dicho solo una vez, cuando ella volvió de ser un coyote, después todo de él se volvió seco y frio. El sheriff Stilinski le recordó ese cariño que le tenía ella a su padre de pequeña.

Stiles volvió unos segundos después de eso, comieron sus postres, ya algos llenos por la cena. Siguieron hablando, ahora de historias de cuando Stiles era pequeño. Malia no podía dejar de reír cuando el sheriff conto la historia de cuando Stiles había salido desnudo a la edad de 3 años por todo el jardín trasero de la casa, gritando que quería ser desnudista. Era una divertida historia, pero no lo es para Stiles que estaba muy rojo por la vergüenza.

— Ahora entiendo porque no te gusta estar desnudo.- Comenta Malia aun riendo.

Stiles la miro alzando las cejas. — Si bueno, desde que me tía se rio de mi con solo 3 años…- Dejo la frase inconclusa por oír la risa de su padre. Hacia tanto tiempo que no oía la sincera risa de su padre.

— Es una historia que hace tanto no cuento.- La voz detonaba mucha diversión la del Sheriff, lo que hizo que Malia sonriera.

— ¿Por qué? Es muy divertida.- Dice la coyote mirando a Stiles que escondió su rostro en una de sus manos.

— Eso no se cuenta papá.- Exclama Stiles horrorizado, provocando más risas de parte de Malia y su padre. Por un momento estuvo tentado unirse a las risas. — Y menos a mi novia.-

Malia sonrió ampliamente y sus ojos brillaron al oírlo decir mi novia. Sonaba tan perfecto, tanto como cuando ella lo llama _mi novio_ en su cabeza. Ella no era posesiva (Bueno, tal vez un poco sí) pero le gustaba tanto que todos supieran que Stiles era suyo, solo suyo.

— Ahora estamos a mano.- Habla Malia, acercándose un poco a él. — Es como la vez que mi padre Tate, te mostro fotos de mi cuando bebé.-

Stiles se acercó también a ella. — Eso no es vergonzoso, te veías adorable de bebé.-

— ¡Estaba desnuda!- Exclama lo más silencioso que puede Malia, ya la gente del restaurante los estaban viendo raro durante toda la noche.

Ahora fue el turno del chico Stilinski reír. — Estamos a mano.- Le dice a Malia, cuando nota como ella se sonroja levemente.

_.u._

¡La mejor noche de la historia! Eso cree Malia Tate. Ha sido su mejor noche en mucho, mucho tiempo. Con el sheriff y Stiles a su lado se sintió como si tuviera un hogar, uno que no tenía hace tanto, ya no se sentía sola, la coyote solitaria, ahora tenía una manada, su compañero, una familia.

La hora de irse llego pronto, con ella la cuenta. Malia tenía esa pequeña punzada de culpa en su pecho, ella había pedido demasiada comida. Pero el sheriff no dijo nada, solo pago la cuanta con una sonrisa. Su cuerpo se llenó de alivio cuando todo estaba pagado y sin problemas. Recordó lo que Scott le aconsejo; _Agradece._ Eso parecía el consejo más fácil de los que toda la manada le había dado.

— Gracias por la cena, sheriff.- Su agradecimiento sale natural, no forzado como casi todo lo que había tenido que hacer en la cena.

El sheriff le da una sonrisa. — Agradece a Stiles. Sus ahorros ayudaron mucho para pagar.-

Se sorprendió. Este era un restaurante muy fino, muy costoso, en serio eso no lo esperaba. Nadie nunca antes nadie había gastado tanto dinero para su cumpleaños.

Giro su cabeza, para mirarlo desconcertada. El solo le dio una sonrisa.

— ¿Gastaste tus ahorros por mí?- Pregunta ella, con el desconcierto saliendo a frote.

Stiles se encoje de hombros. — Es todo lo que podía hacer para mi hermosa novia coyote.- Su sonrisa se agranda mientras habla. Malia aun lo miraba desconcertada.

¿El chico que tenía problemas económicos había gastado tanto por solo su cumpleaños? Sonríe. Ahora entiende el nerviosismo de él durante esta semana. Stiles quería que fuera un buen cumpleaños después de que ella no lo había celebrado durante 8 años.

Ahora que lo piensa, desde que ella había vuelto a ser humana, todo lo que nunca sintió antes ahora lo vivía con Stiles. Su primer beso. _Que buen primer beso_. Su primera vez. _Wooow, que nunca pensó sería tan perfecta _(_Sin contar el hecho de que no estaban en el mejor lugar para eso_). Su primer corazón roto. _Momento donde fue tan difícil estar lejos de Stiles_. Su primer amor. _Si, está realmente enamorada de Stiles Stilinski_.

Malia lo besa. Tierna y profundamente, sim importarle que enfrente de ellos estaba el sheriff. El beso solo duro unos minutos. Fue pequeño, porque Malia había aprendido de Lydia no besar cuando hay gente presente.

— Gracias.- Susurra ella, y es cuando se da cuenta que ha usado mucho esa palabra que ni de pequeña ella decía.

Stiles solo le guiña el ojo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

— Dejen ustedes dos eso.- Habla ahora el sheriff. — Todos los miran.- Susurra ahora intentando no reír.

Malia se encoje de hombros. No le importaba para nada lo que los demás pensaban. Ella ahora mismo estaba muy feliz, además, ya había estado mucho tiempo con "modales".

Stiles agarra su mano, y así salen del restaurante después de recoger sus abrigos. El sheriff va por su patrulla y los deja a los dos solos, afuera del restaurante.

— Oh, espera.- Dice Stiles, cuando los dos caminaban a la espera del auto para ir a casa. Malia lo mira, él estaba buscando algo en su abrigo formar. — Aun me falta darte mi regalo.-

— ¡Oh no! No es necesario ya me diste mucho hoy, Stiles.- Habla ella, aunque en realidad su quería un regalo más. Nadie daba mejores regalos que él.

— Shh.- Stiles se relaja un poco cuando al fin encuentre el regalo de Malia. — La cena fue un regalo de mi papá, bueno, los dos. Ahora quiero darte mi regalo.- Sonríe, agarra la mano de Malia y deja su regalo en la palma de ella.

Era un anillo. Pero no cualquiera. Malia conocía ese anillo perfectamente. Su madre lo usaba todo el tiempo… pero ella creía a ver roto ese anillo, por accidente. Abrió mucho los ojos. ¡Ella amaba este anillo! Siempre creyó que era la mejor joya que su madre sabia portar, logro conservara cuando ella escapo de la casa de Tate. Acaricio la gema de rubí sobre el oro blanco del anillo. Era tan hermoso.

Volvió mirar a Stiles, que él estaba esperando saber si le gustaba o no. — ¡Lo amo, Stiles!- Grita, ganándose una que otra mirada de reproche por parte de las personas que pasaba por el lugar. Lo abraza tan fuerte, pero a la vez de suave, no quería romperle un hueso. — ¿Cómo lograste repararlo?- Pregunta aun abrazada a él.

— Tengo contactos.- Es todo lo que él dice, omitiendo que en realidad se había pasado por todo el pueblo en busca de alguien que supiera arreglar o reemplazar la joya.

El sheriff le da al claxon de la patrulla. Ellos se separan y entran al auto. Ahora los dos atrás, agarrados de la mano.

— Estoy tan casado.- Un bostezo involuntario sale de la boca del señor Stilinski.

— Yo no.- Dicen a la vez tanto Stiles como Malia, lo que hace rían un poco.

El sheriff los mira desde el espejo retrovisor, cuando para el auto en una luz roja. — Solo no se olviden de cuidarse chicos.- Dice serio. — No quiero ser abuelo aun.- Termina ahora con una pequeña risa que trata ocultar.

Malia ladea la cabeza confundida. — Pero si la temporada de cachorros no empieza hasta el mes que viene.-

El sheriff la mira sorprendido y desconcertado al otro lado del espejo. Stiles intenta decir algo para explicar lo de Malia, pero sabía perfectamente que su padre la entendió.

Con una sonrisa el chico Stilinski habla. —Lo creas o no es progreso, eso es progreso.-

**A/N: Son las dos de la una de la madrugada en mi país y estoy tan feliz de terminar este one-shot. Creo que me quedo bien, creo, no soy una excelente escritora sin errores, jajaja, aun así me gusto como quedo. Como dije en el Summary ****Este fic participa del fandom de Teen Wolf en el Reto de Apertura: "Parejas Favoritas" del foro La Revolución de los Fandoms.**

**¿Merezco un comentario? :D**

**Saludos: Melisa.**


End file.
